Newcomer at court
by Heather the Writer
Summary: A response to Lady Mage's challenge. Dove meets someone who intrigues her.


**Disclaimer: Tamora's wonderful, wonderful world. **

**This is written in answer to Lady Mage's March challenge (see her forum for details). **

**D**ove put her paperwork down with a sigh and rubbed her head. She had started reading reports on the resistance in the islands just after dawn. It was now almost dinnertime. As much as she enjoyed the reports –it was a wonderful break from listening to her ladies-in-waiting squabble over her newest suitor- she knew that it was time to make an appearance at court.

A knock on her door almost made her jump out of her seat. Her spymaster stood outside the door, grinning wickedly.

"And here I thought I was the only one stuck inside doing reports all day." Aly said cheerfully as she strolled inside and sat down next to Dove. "I thought you were supposed to be packing for our trip to the islands."

Dove eyed her pregnant friend wearily. "And I thought you were supposed to be resting." Aly looked guilty for a moment, and she pressed onwards. "You are giving birth to triplets, you know."

Guilt forgotten, Aly glared at her queen. "Don't you dare start that on me; I already get that enough from Nawat."

Dove choked back a laugh, knowing what Aly was referring to. Last week Nawat had started building a nest, convinced that his wife would give birth to eggs. "At least you don't feel pressure from the entire council to go and find a mate." She countered instead, motioning to the growing pile of letters in her wastepaper basket. Some of them were love letters; others were from scheming noblewomen who desired a high place for their sons at court. But the worst letters of all were the ones from her council, reminding her of the need to produce an heir.

"And that's why it's a good thing I'm not the queen." Aly pointed out. She eyed Dove's meticulous reports enviously, and then stood up and stretched. "I think it's time we restarted our tradition of playing chess after dinner. I'm getting bored of playing against the recruits, and you need some time to relax."

Dove nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Aly was the only person who she was evenly matched with, and she lost to her friend as often as she won. It was nice to learn new tricks for a change, and Aly always seemed to have something cunning up her sleeve.

* * *

She first noticed him at dinner. He was new, obviously, –she knew everyone at court by now- but didn't gawp at her the way everyone else did. His clothes, she was satisfied to note, were well-made but practical. He wasn't particularly good-looking, but he was reading a book, which intrigued her. But what was most different about this man was his noticeable lineage: he had raka blood in his veins.

"Kalem of Malubesang Island." Her stepmother, Winna, whispered in her ear. "They are an old family, but have been in disgrace for many years. Duke Tarik of Malubesang Island married a part-raka, and his Majesty was furious. Kalem is their twenty-year-old son."

Dove nodded, pleased. Malubesang Island was incredibly wealthy, being the Copper Isles' main exporter in jewels. Kalem's visit showed that the Duke was lending his support to her reign.

She finished her curried beans slowly, savoring the taste and warmth it gave her tongue. When dinner was finished, she joined the rest of her courtiers in one of the many pavilions. She toured the pavilion leisurely, noticing how wonderful it looked. By the time she finished it was hard to remember how run-down it had been after their revolution. Now it was covered in marble and jewels that had been salvaged from the wreckage. The intricate patterns on the walls detailed the history of the Isles. It was her favorite room, aside from the library.

Their eyes met for a second, and Dove knew as she turned that he continued to watch her as she made her rounds with the nobles. Inside, she felt a little twitch.

Finally, curiosity got the better of her. She walked up to him, wondering how many men she had met as of late who almost ignored her. She stopped a few feet away, eyeing him. He looked much like any luarin noble, but his hair and skin was slightly darker. His sparkling brown eyes seemed to see everything in the room, but now they were intent on the text in his lap.

The noble looked up from the book he was reading and bowed. "Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She acknowledged his bow with a nod. "Kalem of Malubesang Island, welcome." He looked startled that she knew his name, but pleased at the same time. Leaning forward, Dove peered at the title of his book. She shook her head, amazed. "Shilla Moonwatcher's _Phases of the moon_? I thought I was the only one insane enough to enjoy her work."

He laughed nervously. "No, Majesty. I always thought there was something interesting about the stars. When I was younger I wanted to be an astronomer, but found my real passion in studying law. But I still read whatever I can on the subject."

Dove couldn't help but keep the eagerness out of her voice. At last, someone her own age who enjoyed intellectual things! "Do you enjoy other subjects as well, Lord Kalem?"

The man leaned forward, shutting his book with a thump. "Actually, I'm looking to borrow a few books on laws over child labor. My library at home is poorly equipped." He brushed a lock of dark hair from his eyes and continued fervently, "I'm here to support educating every child, whether they are slave, luarin, or raka."

Dove smiled. She liked this man already. "I look forward to hearing your proposal," she said, catching Kalem's eyes so he would know she was being serious. "Perhaps you could send me a letter, describing what you plan on doing."

Dove accepted his stammered thanks and started to leave, but was stopped. "One more thing, Majesty." Kalem offered his hand, "Please call me Kalem."

She shook it. "My friends call me Dove."

* * *

She received his letter while playing chess. She read it, nodding in approval to his notions. The man was liberal, but very cautious in his suggestions. Only the stiffest conservatives would be offended by his proposal.

"Dove, it's your move." Aly said, frowning. "Can't Kalem's proposal wait until tomorrow?"

"Kalem means Dove," she whispered to herself with a smile, fingering the letter.


End file.
